


snatched

by XxMoonDancerxX



Category: Undertale
Genre: First work - Freeform, Hopefully It Isn't Terrible lol, M/M, Small Mortal/Big Boi Supernatural, Yo Boi Gets Yoinked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMoonDancerxX/pseuds/XxMoonDancerxX
Summary: Blue finishes up a long days worth of work and wants to relax a little before bedBeing kidnapped by an old forest spirit is not his idea of relaxing~~~~(This is just a small piece, I may continue if others enjoy it, but it was mostly just to get me back in the mood for some writing. Enjoy!)
Relationships: Horror/Blue (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Blue yawns as he stretches his arms up above his head, the glow of his computer illuminating his face. Groaning as he arches his back, popping the vertebrae of his spine, he gives a satisfied sigh as he allows himself a good slouch, smiling as he scans his work. He was satisfied with how much he’d gotten done today, he’d managed to get into a good flow about halfway through it.

Clicking off of his tabs, he shuts his computer, blinking the white spots from his eyes as he looks around, suddenly realizing how dark it had gotten. He checks his phone and realizes it was almost nine and winces as he realizes he’d forgotten to eat dinner. Such were the dangers of getting into the zone. 

Standing from his chair, he groans as he stretches out his legs, rubbing his socket as he walks into his kitchen, flicking on the light. His sockets squint at the sudden flood of light and he makes a mental reminder to himself that he really needs to turn on a light when he’s working at his computer for that long, even though he knows he probably won’t when push comes to shove. 

Bad habits aside, he should whip something up real quick. A quick glance into his refrigerator reveals the scraps of a rotisserie chicken he had bought a day or two prior and pulls it out, thinking he may as well finish it off. Ooo, actually, he could make a sandwich, and the tomatoes in his garden were in season right now, he could get something fresh before bed. Nodding as he decides on his course of action, he gathers the ingredients he needs and pulls out a chopping block and knife to cut the tomatoes on, snagging a strainer to gather the tomatoes in. 

He hums a small tune under his breath as he navigates his dark house, quietly opening the back door as he steps out. Shutting it again with a nudge of his foot, he heads towards his garden. Not really paying attention to his surroundings as he runs on autopilot, his head was in the clouds as he opens the creaky gate, carefully shutting it behind him before walking to the tomato bed, still humming something he had probably heard on the radio during one of his work shifts. He crouches down as he starts searching through the low hanging fruit, trying to find a good few to bring inside, when a soft gust of warm air brushes across his face. It smelled like earth and old stone after a rainstorm, and Blue looks up, wondering if he should expect rain during the night. 

He comes face to face with a bright red glowing eye, staring at him from across the garden bed as the dark figure it belonged to towers above him. A scream catches in his throat as he quickly stands, stumbling back as his soul is dunked into a vat of pure terror, the strainer thunking to the ground beside him. He manages a squeak as a huge hand extends and scoops him up from the ground, palm covering him from his shoulder blades to halfway down his thighs, and his hands fly to grip the huge fingers curling around him. 

His sockets widen when he’s brought closer to the giant’s face, the sight even more terrifying up close. It seemed to be a skeleton monster like himself if he had been about thirty times larger, but a massive hole had been smashed into the side of his skull, the wound jagged and painful looking above the wide socket. His teeth were blunt and stretched into an unnatural looking grin, but they seemed to be stained with a rusted color. Only one eyelight was ignited, the red glow taking almost the entirety of the socket as it looks piercingly at Blue, while the other remains as dark as pitch. A deep rumbling sound starts to roll through the air. Another gust of that earthy, rain soaked stone air rustles his clothes.

He finally manages to catch a breath, and is about to scream for his life when the other lifts a finger to his teeth, the lid of his socket drooping slightly as his smile stretches wider.

_“Shhhhhhhh…”_

A massive thumb presses against his sternum and rubs it gently, and Blue manages a choked whimper, struggling not to hyperventilate as he’s suddenly lifted even higher. _Oh stars, the other had been crouching down-!_ The smaller skeleton doesn’t even want to risk looking down as he becomes intensely aware that he could be crushed with a simple press of the other's thumb, trying to contain his whimpers as the other turns towards the forest that lined one end of Blue’s property. The larger doesn't his eye off of the small shaking skel in his hands for a moment as his long lumbering steps pulls them into the darkness of the trees, a pleased expression on his face as he reveals in his new prize. He was glad he'd decided to finally show himself to the tiny mortal.


	2. Waking

The air was strangely silent as Blue is carried further into the forest, the sound of birdsong and other forest critters sounding strangely far off as he stares up into the blood red eye of his kidnapper. He swallows, needing to say _something,_ but scared what might happen if he did, his soul beating so hard against the underside of his ribs he’s afraid they might crack. Finally mustering the courage to speak up, he asks in a small shaking voice, “W-where are you t-taking me..?” He flinches and whimpers when a finger curls closer to his face and brushes beneath his socket, wiping away the tears he hadn’t noticed had begun rolling down his cheeks. 

_“Shhhh…”_ the larger hushes once more, his deep voice rumbling through the night air. _“Safe now…” _His words came in a slow drawl, as if they were a struggle to form, and with them another gust of earthy air.__

___Safe?_ Blue thinks as he struggles to stay calm. _Safe from what??_ He definitely didn’t _feel_ safe, this monster was big enough to crush him like a bug and was staring at him like some sort of tasty snack. _Oh stars, was he about to be eaten?!?_ A sob is caught in Blue’s throat, his bones rattling faintly as he shakes in fear. He squeezes his sockets shut as his hands cling to the finger curled over his chest, whimpering softly as his attempts at staying calm slip through his fingers. Maybe this is just some sort of terrifying dream, he must have fallen asleep at his computer again and something from some scary movie he watched had seeped into his subconscious. He’d wake up any moment now at his own home and with a funny story to tell about the scary dream he’s had, he’s not actually-_ _

__A soft crooning sounds from above him, and the rocking motion of the larger’s steps come to a stop. Blue’s sockets blink open in confusion, wondering why they had stopped, only to be met with the concerned expression of his kidnapper. He takes a wet shuddering breath as he watches the other reach up with his free hand to his shoulder, where a flower with drooping blue and purple petals had started to bloom, and plucks it gently between his thumb and pointer. Bringing it over to hover over Blue’s skull, the smaller whimpers and tries to pull back, looking at the flower with wet eyed confusion. It didn’t look like any flower he recognized, but he didn’t have long to inspect it before the larger monster shakes it gently, causing a small cloud of pollen to fall and drift over his face._ _

__Blue sucks in a breath unconsciously, and is immediately hit with a wave of lethargy. His sockets widen and he starts to struggle, trying to get away from the flower, only to have the other’s fingers carefully hold him in place. “W-wait-!” He has the idea of trying to hold his breath a little too late as his vision starts to darken and his struggles weaken. The last thing he sees is the pleased expression of the larger monster as a deep purr rolls across his body._ _

__\----_ _

__Blue wakes up slowly, his body feeling heavy and relaxed. He shifts as his sockets flutter open, greeted by the sight of warm light filtering in through a mesh of branches and leaves. He squints in confusion and tries to sit up, only to find his limbs and torso restrained. Looking down, he discovers that his body had been covered in a tangled web of some kind of root, but before he could start to panic or struggle, they slowly start to pull away, sinking back into the ground around him. He looks on in awed befuddlement as he’s released and sits up, tucking his arms and legs close to his body as he watches the roots slither away to form the spongy floor beneath him. “Okay…” he says softly, as if to acknowledge the fact that that had just happened._ _

__His eyelights are drawn to his surroundings, and he discovers he was laying in a small cocoon of greenery, big enough for him to stretch out comfortably in and sit up, but the size of it wasn’t really his concern more than _how he got there._ The last thing he can remember.. the last thing he can remember is that giant holding the flower above his head... Blue rubs his skull in bewilderment as he tries to make sense of the memories he had of last night. Had that really happened? He shoves the question away as soon as it appears. Him just being in this strange cocoon was more than enough proof that what had happened was more than some sort of terrifying hallucination. That was if he wasn’t still dreaming... Snapping his fingers sharply, he frowns in consideration. That had certainly felt real. Squeezing some of the roots underneath him felt solid as well.. Then how had he gotten here? Had that giant monster put him here somehow? Blue didn’t have any idea how, there didn’t seem to be any sort of gap in the mesh of branches- _ _

__As Blue’s hand brushes against the walls to inspect the integrity of the cocoon, the branches start to move. He jerks his hand back in surprise and watches in silent fascination as the walls of his cocoon are drawn back into the earth, exposing him to his surroundings._ _

__And is brought face to face with a familiar red eyelight._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short again, I just wanted to get something out cause I realized I said I would have something out today lol
> 
> I'll try to have longer chapters from here on, I've kind of figured out a little bit of plot for this! XD

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone noticed any spelling or grammatical mistakes, please tell me! I was a little tired when I wrote this haha
> 
> If you want to see more of this, comments and kudos would be appreciated! As everyone knows, others' approval is the lifeblood of a writer XD


End file.
